


The Summer That Never Ends Appendixes

by CrazyEd



Series: The Summer That Never Ends [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Appendixes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyEd/pseuds/CrazyEd
Summary: Out-Of-Universe information pertaining to The Summer That Never Ends series. May contain spoilers to current or future stories.(No appendixes are definitive, reflecting only the current situation, and will be updated as ideas are changed.)





	1. Appendix of Characters, 285 AC

The state of the realm after the birth of Princess Nymeria:

**HOUSE TARGARYEN**

{King Aerys Targaryen}, the Second of His Name, known as the Mad King  
\- his sister and wife, Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen, the Queen Mother  
   - their children:  
      - King Rhaegar, the First of His Name  
         - His wife, Queen Elia of House Martell  
            - their children:  
               - Princess Rhaenys, a girl of four  
               - Prince Aegon, heir to the Iron Throne, a boy of two  
         - his paramour, Ashara of House Dayne  
            - their children:  
            - Prince Arthur, a bastard of two  
            - Princess Nymeria, a newborn babe  
      - Prince Viserys

 

\- King Rhaegar's small council  
   - Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King  
   - Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
   - Grand Maester Pycelle  
   - Lord Jon Arryn, master of laws  
   - Lord Walter Whent, master of coin  
   - Prince Doran Martell, master of whispers  
   - Lord Paxter Redwyne, master of ships  
   - Ser Arthur Dayne, Knight of the Kingsguard

\- King Rhaegar's court and retainers  
   - Manly Stokeworth, commander of the City Watch of King's Landing  
   - master-at-arms  
   - Ser Myles Mooton  
   - Ser Richard Lonmouth, known as The Knight of Skulls and Kisses, newly made knight  
   - Jon Connington, Lord of Griffen's Roost

\- King Rhaegar's Kingsguard  
   - Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander  
   - Prince Lewyn Martell of Dorne  
   - Ser Barristan Selmy, called Barristan the Bold  
   - Ser Oswell Whent  
   - Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning  
   -  
   -

**HOUSE BARATHEON**

Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands  
\- his wife, Lyanna of House Stark  
   - their daughter Bella, a girl of two, and heir to Storm's End  
\- Mya Stone, his baseborn daughter, living in the Vale of Arryn  
\- Gantry Storm, his baseborn son

\- his household  
   - Maester Cressen, sworn to Storm's End  
   - Donal Noye, blacksmith  
   - Moon Boy, a jester and fool

**HOUSE STARK**

Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North  
\- his wife, Catelyn of House Tully

\- His siblings  
   - Eddard, Lord of Long Lake  
   - Lyanna, wife of Robert Baratheon  
   - Benjen, a ranger in the Night's Watch

**HOUSE LANNISTER**

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, and Hand of the King  
\- his wife, {Lady Joanna}, a cousin, died in childbed  
   - their children:  
      - Cersei, wife of Lord Edmure Tully, twin to Jaime  
      - Ser Jaime, twin to Cersei  
      - Tyrion, called The Imp, a dwarf

\- his cousin, Stafford Lannister, High Steward of the Westerlands

**HOUSE ARRYN**

Jon Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East  
\- his nephew and heir, Elbert Arryn, High Steward of the Vale  
   - his wife,  Lysa of House Arryn  
\- Denys Arryn, Keeper of the Gates of the Moon

\- his household  
   - Bryndan Tully, known as the Blackfish, Knight of the Bloody Gate

**HOUSE TULLY**

Lord Hoster, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident  
\- Catelyn, called Cat, married to Lord Brandon Stark  
\- his son and heir, Ser Edmure  
   - his wife, Cersei of House Lannister  
\- Lysa, married to Lord Elbert Arryn

**HOUSE TYRELL**

Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach  
\- his wife, Lady Alerie of House Hightower  
   - their children:  
      - Willas, heir to Highgarden, a boy of ten  
      - Garlan, a boy of eight

**HOUSE GREYJOY**

Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke  
\- his wife, Lady Alannys of House Harlaw  
   - their children:  
      - Rodrik, heir to Pyke  
      - Maron, their second son  
      - Asha, a girl of ten  
      - Theon, a boy of seven

**HOUSE MARTELL**

Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne  
\- his wife, Mellario of Norvos  
   - their children:  
      - Princess Arianne, heir to Sunspear  
      - Prince Quentyn, a boy of four


	2. Appendix of Characters, 301 AC

The state of the realm after the Second Tourney at Harrenhal:

**HOUSE TARGARYEN**

{King Aerys Targaryen}, the Second of His Name  
\- his sister and wife, Queen Rhaella of House Targaryen, the Queen Mother  
   - their children:  
      - King Rhaegar, the First of His Name  
         - His wife, Queen Elia of House Martell  
            - their children:  
               - Princess Rhaenys  
               - Prince Aegon, heir to the Iron Throne  
         - his paramour, Ashara of House Dayne  
            - their children:  
            - Prince Arthur, jokingly self-titled the Prince of Summerhall, betrothed to Myrcella of House Arryn  
            - Princess Nymeria, sometimes called Merry, a legitimized bastard and Lady of Harrenhal  
      - Prince Viserys

 

\- King Rhaegar's small council  
   - Lord Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King  
   - Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
   - Grand Maester Pycelle  
   - Ser Kevan Lannister, master of laws  
   - master of coin  
   - Prince Aegon Targaryen, master of whispers  
   - Lord Paxter Redwyne, master of ships

\- King Rhaegar's court and retainers  
   - Jacelyn Bywater, commander of the City Watch of King's Landing  
   - Lancel Lannister, the king's squire  
   - master-at-arms  
   - Ser Myles Mooton, sword shield to Princess Rhaenys  
   - Ser Richard Lonmouth, known as The Knight of Skulls and Kisses, sword shield to Princess Nymeria  
   - Bella Baratheon, lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaenys  
   - Melisandre, priestess of R'hllor  
   - Jon Connington, Lord of Griffen's Roost

\- King Rhaegar's Kingsguard  
   - Ser Arthur Dayne, Lord Commander  
   - Ser Barristan Selmy, called Barristan the Bold  
   - Ser Tygett Lannister  
   -  
   -  
   -  
   -

 **HOUSE TARGARYEN OF HARRENHAL**  
_A new house, founded by King Rhaegar's daughter Nymeria after she was bequeathed Harrenhal by Lord Walter Whent when he died without heirs._

Princess Nymeria, Lady of Harrenhal, founder of the house  
\- her husband, Ser Gantry Storm, the Bastard of Storm's End  
\- her brother and heir, Arthur

**HOUSE BARATHEON**

Lord Robert Baratheon, Lord of Storm's End, and Lord Paramount of the Stormlands  
\- his wife, Lyanna of House Stark  
   - their daughter, Bella, heir to Storm's End, a maid of eighteen  
\- Mya Stone, his baseborn child, in service with Lord Nestor Royce, of the Gates of the Moon  
\- Ser Gantry Storm, his baseborn child, married to Princess Nymeria

\- his household  
   - Maester Cressen, sworn to Storm's End  
   - Donal Noye, blacksmith  
   - Moon Boy, a jester and fool

**HOUSE STARK**

Brandon Stark, Lord of Winterfell, and Warden of the North  
\- his wife, Catelyn of House Tully

\- His siblings  
   - Eddard, Lord of Long Lake  
   - Lyanna, wife of Robert Baratheon  
   - Benjen, a ranger in the Night's Watch

**HOUSE LANNISTER**

Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport, and Hand of the King  
\- his wife, {Lady Joanna}, a cousin, died in childbed  
   - their children:  
      - Cersei, wife of Lord Elbert Arryn, twin to Jaime  
      - Ser Jaime, twin to Cersei  
         - his wife, Lysa of House Tully  
      - Tyrion, called The Imp, a dwarf

\- his cousin, Stafford Lannister, High Steward of the Westerlands

**HOUSE ARRYN**

Elbert Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East  
\- his wife,  Cersei of House Lannister  
   - their children  
      - Joffrey, a boy of fourteen  
      - Myrcella, a girl of eleven, betrothed to Prince Arthur  
      - Tommen, a boy of nine

\- his household  
   - Bryndan Tully, known as the Blackfish, Knight of the Bloody Gate  
   - Mya Stone, bastard daughter of Robert Baratheon, in service at the Gates of the Moon

**HOUSE TULLY**

Lord Edmure, Lord of Riverrun, Lord Paramount of the Trident

\- his siblings  
   - Catelyn, called Cat, married to Lord Brandon Stark  
   - Lysa, married to Ser Jaime Lannister

**HOUSE TYRELL**

Mace Tyrell, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshal of the Reach  
\- his wife, Lady Alerie of House Hightower  
   - their children:  
      - Willas, heir to Highgarden  
      - Garlan, called the Gallant

**HOUSE GREYJOY**

Balon Greyjoy, Lord of the Iron Islands, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke  
\- his wife, Lady Alannys of House Harlaw  
   - their children:  
      - Rodrik, heir to Pyke  
      - Maron, their second son  
      - Asha, captain of the Black Wind  
      - Theon, captain of the Sea Bitch

**HOUSE MARTELL**

Doran Nymeros Martell, Lord of Sunspear, Prince of Dorne  
\- his wife, Mellario of Norvos  
   - their children:  
      - Princess Arianne, heir to Sunspear  
      - Prince Quentyn

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, indenting all this was a massive pain in the ass.  
> You'll note that this hardly covers everyone it could cover. That's intentional. I didn't want to outright copy the appendix, so I included only the parts that are in some way different. If a character isn't included, it's likely they have the same role they do in the canon material.  
> By my understanding, this kind of thing is allowed on AO3. If it's not, and I'm in violation of some rule somewhere, please leave a comment to that effect.


End file.
